


Snapped: A Steven Universe Story

by l3th_Medieval_Doctor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Destruction, Evil, Evil Steven Universe, Gem Shattering, Multi, Transformation, dark themes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3th_Medieval_Doctor/pseuds/l3th_Medieval_Doctor
Summary: Instead of Steven acting like he is okay with Connie not accepting the proposal, he instead gets very angry and upset about it causing him to corrupt then.Snapped is going on Hiatus till further notice due to writers block
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Dark Themes, Character Deaths, Cussing

The faint sounds of waves crashing on the beach could be heard as the sound of singing and a guitar filled the air. Nearby was a blue and white checker board blanket covered with flowers, a picnic basket, juice boxes, jam jars and a cake box. On a nearby rock, Steven was nearing the end of his song as Connie watched on with joy as this is one of the loveliest things Steven had done for her, and considering all the college prep work she had been doing lately, they haven’t been spending much time together.

“I'd rather be me, with you...,” Steven sang as he sat his guitar down and jumped down from the rock.

“Steven, that song was amaz. Uh, what are you doing,” Connie asked, as Steven dropped to one knee.

“Connie, will you marry me,” Steven asked, pulling a glow stick bracelet, the thing that brought them together in the first place, out of a pocket from inside his jacket.

“What,” was all Connie could say as she was totally caught off guard by Steven’s proposal.

“I know you might think that I'm being romantic, but this makes perfect sense! For example, I don't know what you've been studying or doing, but Stevonnie would! We can go to college together and live the rest of our live together, like Garnet,” Steven rambled as his right eye started twitching a little because of how nervous he was.

“Steven, look, I really like being Stevonnie with you but I need to be my own person too. Just because Ruby and Sapphire have been doing it for thousands of years, doesn’t mean we should. Plus, we’re really young. This doesn’t change how I feel about you Steven, but it’s going to be a no,” Connie replied, hugging Steven tightly. Steven was sad that Connie had said no, he was assured by Ruby and Sapphire that this would work, but it didn’t and he didn’t know what to do. This was supposed to be a happy moment, but now it was a sad moment. His best friend had just rejected his feeling of love towards her. She could have said yes and they could have waited till they were older, but she flat out refused the offer. It wasn’t Steven’s fault tonight failed; it was Connie’s fault. This was supposed to be the most perfect night ever and she ruined it by rejecting him. The more he stood there thinking about it, the angrier he got. Steven then felt Connie release her hug as her alarm went off, signaling that her study break was over.

“Look, Steven, I need to get back to studying. I'll call you tomorrow at lunchtime and we can talk this over then,” Connie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before heading towards Lion. Steven there unfazed by the kiss as he could feel his anger continue to boil as Connie just walked away.

“NO,” Steven screamed, as he turned pink while stomping his foot on the sand, creating an energy wave that formed a small crater. In the process of doing this, he had destroyed the guitar and all of the picnic supplies. Connie fell over as the wave hit her, right as she was about to hop on Lion.

“WE’RE NOT GOING TO WAIT TILL TOMORROW. WE’RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS RIGHT FUCKING NOW,” Steven shouted, as part of his head swelled and quickly deflated.

“Steven, what the hell is your,” Connie began to say as she got up and turned around, but quickly stopped as she saw Steven was swollen and glowing pink.

“Steven are you okay, your swelling and glowing pink,” Connie asked.

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER RIGHT NOW. WHAT MATTERS IS YOU THAT I OFFERED YOU MY HEART AND YOU REJECTED IT,” Steven shouted, clutching his head in agony as his body doubled in size then quickly returned to normal.

“Steven, please, can we talk about the marriage thing another time, I really think we need to get you to a hospital,” Connie pleaded again in hopes that Steven would go checked out.

“NO, NOW QUIT TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT,” Steven screamed as his right arm swelled as he punched the ground just inches from where Connie was standing. Steven started glowing brighter the angrier he got as the size of his body started changing at a more rapid pace. His eyes started turning pink with diamond pupils and back to normal in rapid succession. He was now starting to see butterflies surround him in masses. About that time Garnet came running around the corner.

“Oh no, I’m too late,” Garnet said with a shocked look on her face as she approached Connie and Steven.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE TOO LATE,” Steven shouted snapping around to face Garnet, glowing even brighter.

“I saw that this would happen. I saw that Ruby and Sapphire would encourage you to propose to Connie in every possible future, but also in 90% of the futures that I saw, Connie would reject your proposal,” Garnet explained as she walked towards Steven.

“YOU KNEW THAT SHE WOULD FUCKING REJECT ME AND YOU DIDN’T TRY TO STOP ME. THEN YOU’RE JUST AS GUILTY IN MY PAIN AND ANGER AS CONNIE FUCKING IS,” Steven screamed, the changes to his body size started picking up pace again.

“Steven you need to calm down and control your anger. Even if I had tried to stop you, there wasn’t a future where you didn’t propose to Connie, I’m sorry but this was inevitable,” Garnet said as she got closer.

Steven dropped to his knees while clutching his head as the pain grew stronger and he started glowing even brighter. He looking straight ahead when his vision began to fill with nothing but butterflies flying around him. He then felt something snap in his brain as he started laughing as the butterflies began flying faster and faster. Connie and Garnet start to slowly approached him, as his laugh grew more sinister. He then looks up towards the sky, laughing like a mad man, when suddenly the butterflies stopped and flew towards Steven, covering his whole body. Steven then let out a massive scream causing a strong wave of energy and sand to shoot out, knocking Connie and Garnet down and sent Lion flying towards the Ocean.

When the dust had settled, Connie and Garnet looked in horror as Steven’s form had changed. He was now standing up again and he was the same height as Garnet but with a body build that looked like Jasper’s. There was pink colored electricity sparking in the air around him. His hair was now longer and shaggier looking and his eyes were now pink with diamonds for pupils. His gem was no longer in the position of Rose Quartz as it had rotated back to that of Pink Diamond’s location. His clothes had changed as well, he was now wearing an outfit like Pink’s diamond outfit but more masculine. He now had on knee high black boots, pants that were a red violet color with hot pink diamond knee pads, with a chest piece that was rose in color, shoulder pads that were black and a pink midsection piece with a diamond shape cut out around his gem, and a red colored cape that was draped behind him to the his ankles that was wrapped around his neck.

“Stev..Steven,” Connie gasped, seeing the changes that had just happened. Steven didn’t even bother answering or looking at Connie as he looked up at the light house, raising a hand and firing a bubble, obliterating the light house. Connie and Garnet both watched in horror as a body fell within the rubble.

“Hahaha, this is wonderful. This power is amazing,” Steven said, as he laughed and created a hexagonal plate and fired it at a ship in the ocean causing it to explode on impact.

“STEVEN, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW,” Garnet shouted as she summoned her gauntlets. Steven quickly disappeared then reappeared right in front of Garnet, upper cutting her into the air. He then disappeared and reappeared above her, punching her back towards the ground, causing a crater to form on the beach. He slowly floated back down to the ground where Garnet was and grabbed ahold of both of her hands.

“You’re telling me to stop and yet you knew my marriage proposal was going to fail and didn’t try to prevent that at all. YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST ATTEMPTED TO STOP ME FROM GOING THROUGH WITH IT, BUT INSTEAD YOU DIDN’T AND NOW YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT,” Steven screamed as he started squeezing Garnet’s hands tighter, sparks of pink energy snapping around them as he shattered her gauntlets.

“Steven, please don’t do this. You won’t be able to return from this,” Garnet pleaded as her form started to glitch out as Steven squeezed harder.

“You’re right, there is no coming back, I don’t want to come back from this, the old Steven is dead,” Steven said as he started to crack Ruby and Sapphire’s gem.

“Farewell Garnet,” Steven calmly said as he shattered Ruby’s gem. Connie screamed in horror as she heard the shattering and saw Garnet defuse to just Sapphire and as Connie backed away towards the Beach House, she saw and the same thing happen to Sapphire.

Steven laughed maniacally as he looked at the shattered remains of Ruby and Sapphire in his hands. Steven was in love with this new power and he wanted more, scratch that he needed more. He began to look for Connie, when he saw her running into the Beach House.

“AMETHYST, PEARL, HELP,” Connie cried out as she entered into the house.

“Connie, what’s wrong,” Amethyst and Pearl cried out as they exited their rooms in the temple, having heard the commotion going on out.

“Steven’s gone insane. His look has changed and he, he, he…” Connie started to cry as the vision of Ruby and Sapphire demise played in her head again.

“HE WHAT, CONNIE,” Amethyst and Pearl screamed.

“He sha…tterd Ruby and Sapphire,” Connie said bursting into tears.

“HE DID WHAT,” Amethyst and Pearl shouted as Steven appeared behind them from thin air, causing Amethyst, Connie, and Pearl to jump back.

“I sure did, I crushed their gems in to tiny pieces,” Steven said as Amethyst and Pearl looked at him in horror as he dropped the broken shards of Ruby and Sapphire on the floor.

“Steven, how, how could you,” Pearl asked in a state of disbelief.

“Like this,” Steven said as he reached out and quickly grabbed Amethyst by the gem before she could even react. Pearl ran towards Steven as she summoned her spear, only the be swatted away by Steven.

“Steven, please don’t this. Whatever is going on with you, let us help you with it,” Amethyst pleaded as she tried to free herself, as Steven lifted her above his head.

“You all had a chance to help me but you ignored it. Me trapping my friends in a dome and nearly crushing them, quitting Little Homeschool, and not wanting to talk after Cactus Steven destroyed the house all should have been red flags but you all never pushed me to open up. You, Pearl, Dad, Connie, The Diamonds and Spinel are all responsible for this,” Steven spat, squeezing harder causing Amethyst started to glitch out. Amethyst began to cry as the pain got worse and worse.

Pearl watched as Steven continued to squeeze Amethyst’s gem until it shattered and Amethyst vanished. Steven turned to Pearl dropping the shards of Amethyst’s gem with Ruby and Sapphire’s gem. Pearl attempted to take this moment while his guard was down to attempt an attack on Steven again, but before she could strike him, he raised his arm and trapped bubble her.

“Pearl, always so feisty, I like that about you. So, I’ll give you two options instead of me turning you into dust. Option number one is you return to being a servant Pearl willingly or option number two is I take you to The Reef and I can rejuvenate you, your choice. Oh, and the timer starts now,” Steven said as the bubble around Pearl started shrinking as Pearl began poking the bubble with her spear.

“Choose quickly Pearl, times running out,” Steven said after thirty seconds. Pearl was still trying to pop the bubble as it shrunk around her. Seeing that it was going to be impossible to know, she responded they why Steven hoped she would.

“I’d rather be rejuvenated then willingly serve someone despicable as you,” Pearl defiantly said as she flipped Steven off.

“Aww Pearl, that would have hurt my feeling if I still had any feelings left. But hey that means I get to rejuvenate you the fun way,” Steven said chuckling. The bubble started to glow bright, then there was a bright flash in the interior of the bubble, leaving only Pearl’s gem left in the bubble. Connie had been watching as Steven had shattered someone who had basically been his sister and poofed the closes thing he had to a mother. After poofing Pearl, Steven turned and walked over to Connie.

“I’ll be back to deal with you later,” Steven said, before disappearing into thin air.


	2. The Reef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes Pearl to be reprogramed, while back on Earth, Connie informs the B-Team of what happened

“Welcome back to The Reef, Steven Universe. How may I assist you,” the facility AI system, Shell, asked as Steven appeared.

“Shell, I need this uncooperative Pearl reprogramed to something more obedient,” Steven demanded as he unbubbled Pearl’s gem and placed it on the pad in the center of the room.

“Affirmative, you can select the features you wish for your Pearl on the command console to the left of you,” Shell advised as it scanned Pearl’s gem. Steven looked through all the options that were available in the console and made his selections. Steven uploaded the names and faces of everyone she had known, he wanted it to sting when she said their name, but she didn’t see them as her friends. He also wanted to keep her sword fighting knowledge but he had selected to enhance her knowledge and abilities to make her more formidable, why should he have to waste his valuable time with small threats when she could take care of them for him. When he had finished making his selections, he hit the start button and a giant clam incased Pearl’s gem. A screen allowed Steven to watch as a beam zapped Pearl’s gem, rewriting the programing for her personality and appearance. After a few minutes the beam ceased its operation and the clam began to retract. As the clam retracted, Pearl’s gem began to float as she reformed.

“Please identify yourself,” came a voice from Pearl’s gem. Steven thought for a minute, he no longer wished to go by that wretched human name Steven Universe, after all he was a Diamond. But he felt like he would be a hypocrite if he called himself Pink Diamond, since he despised the other Diamonds so much. After a few minutes of thinking he came up with the perfect name.

“Lord Paragon,” Steven said.

“Greetings Lord Paragon. Preferred customization options have been pre-installed. Please stand by,” the voice advised as Pearl’s gem began to glow. A few seconds later the rejuvenated Pearl appeared before him. She was still the same height and skin tone as before but everything else about her appearance had changed. Her hair was now just a bit longer than shoulder length, it was straight on the side with a ponytail in the back and colored white and her eyes were orange in color. Her clothes had changed as well, she now had on black buckle boots, black leather pants, a Victorian Era white buckle blouse, dark leather gloves and a dark hooded short-sleeved leather coat. All of the new clothing had a rose hem.

“Hello Lord Paragon, I’m your ne,” Pearl started before Paragon raised his hand and stopped her.

“Yes, yes, yes I know who you are. Now let’s go, we have more important matters to attend to on Homeworld before we return to Earth,” Paragon said as he handed her a pair of cutlasses, that he had Shell create for her. Paragon then placed his hand on Pearl’s shoulder and teleported both of them to Homeworld.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back on Earth, Connie refused to stay put and wait for Steven to return, so he could kill her, like he did with Amethyst and Garnet. She needed to take action and find a way to revert Steven back to his old self or put a stop to Steven’s destruction. Before she left the house, she quickly gathered the shards of Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire. She didn’t know how long it would be before Steven returned, so she wasted no time as she ran out of the house, were she was greeted by Lion running back on to the beach.

“Lion, thank the stars you’re okay,” Connie said as she nuzzled his head.

“But now is not the time to celebrate your well-being, we need to come up with a plan to stop Steven,” Connie said as she hopped on Lion, “We need to go to Little Homeworld and get help.” Once Connie was on, Lion took off running and roared open a portal to Little Homeworld.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over at Little Homeworld Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot were standing on top of the windmill, looking over towards the direction of the Beach House, having heard the explosion from Steven’s transformation and seeing the Lighthouse and ship get blown up. They were getting ready to head towards the Beach after seeing everything, when Lion’s portal opened up behind them.

“CONNIE,” the trio cried out as Connie and Lion exited the portal.

“What the hell is going on? What was that loud explosion? Who blew up the Lighthouse and that ship,” Lapis asked, as the trio ran over to Connie.

“It was Steven, he has gone completely insane. His appearance changed after that loud explosion. He was wearing something like his Mom’s old outfit, his skin turned pink and he looks more like Jasper,” Connie said talking really fast.

“Woah, slow down Connie, you’re going about a mile a minute, it’s hard to keep up,” Lapis said. Connie took a deep breath as she began to explain everything that had happened, from the marriage proposal to him bubbling Pearl.

“I can’t believe Steven, shattered Ruby and Sapphire,” Bismuth cried as she dropped to her knees.

“No, no, no, Amethyst can’t be shattered,” Lapis cried as she angerly punched the wall.

“If Steven, was taking Pearl to be rejuvenated, he was more than likely taking her to The Reef,” Peridot stated.

“Now that you mention it, he did say he was going to The Reef right before he disappeared,” Connie said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

“What’s The Reef,” Bismuth and Lapis asked in unison.

“You two are Era One gems and have never heard of The Reef,” Peridot asked in confusion.

“Well, neither of us ever had a Pearl,” stated Lapis.

“And Rose and Pearl never mentioned anything about it,” Bismuth said.

“Okay, so, The Reef is where all Pearls are made and reprogrammed if they stepped out of line and if he was taking her there this could be bad. With The Reef he could reprogram Pearl to be anything he wanted, from the most loyalist of servant to the most perfect assassin ever,” Peridot explained. Bismuth, Connie, and Lapis all had a very concerned look on their faces as Peridot explained The Reef.

“But with a rejuvenation from The Reef, it’s a total memory wipe unlike with the scythe that Spinel used, there won’t be any chance of getting her memories back. The Pearl we loved and knew is now gone forever,” Peridot said as she started to tear up.

“I know were all sad and upset over the death of Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire and the loss of Pearl as we knew her. I know were pissed off at Steven for what he has done, but we need to focus on stopping him,” Connie said as she tried to return their focus on the task at hand.

“Connie is right, we need to focus on stopping Steven. After that we can mourn the loss of the others,” Bismuth said as she got back on her feet.

“But if Steven is as strong as Connie says he is then what chance do we stand against him,” Peridot asked.

“We don’t, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try,” Connie said trying her best to assure Peridot, “I need you all to rally the rest of the gems, I’m going to have Mayor Nanefua evacuate the city and call in the military, we will need all the help we can get,” Connie said as she hopped back on Lion. Lion then let out a roar opening a portal, then ran into it as Bismuth headed to her forge to build weapons, as Lapis and Peridot headed off to rally the Gems on Earth.


	3. Part 3 - Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paragon before stops by Homeworld for a visit before returning to Earth

While Connie was preparing for Paragon’s return on Earth, he was arriving on Homeworld and headed straight for the throne room.

“STEVEN,” shouted Spinel as Paragon entered the room. She took off running towards him to give him a hug, but quickly ran into a diamond shape wall.

“Spinel, I know you have missed me but we will be having none of that today,” Paragon said in a calm and collective manor, “Now, will you be a dear and go fetch Blue, Yellow, and White for me and let them know I’m here,” Spinel nodded slowly as she got an extremely uneasy feeling as Paragon put his hands on her shoulders. She quickly took off to gather the other Diamonds as Paragon walked over to his throne.

“Pearl, once she comes back with the Diamonds, when I snap my fingers, I want you to cut her down,” Paragon ordered as he sat down on the throne.

“As you wish my Lord,” Pearl answered as she bowed to him. After twenty minutes, Spinel and The Diamonds were approaching the throne room.

“I not sure why exactly he wanted to meet with you all, but I’m telling you something has changed with him. He’s glowing pink, he’s taller and buffer and when he touched my shoulders, I felt terrified, like he wanted to rip my gem apart,” Spinel explained to the Diamonds as they approached the throne room.

“Oh Spinel, he probably just had one of those human growth spurt thingies,” Yellow said as she looked a Spinel on her shoulder.

“Spinel, you’re just overreacting, Steven is too kind hearted to even shatter someone,” Blue said as they walked up the stairs to the entrance.

“But, but, but,” Spinel stuttered as they reached the top of the stairs.

“No buts, Spinel. We will have no more of you saying awful things about Steven,” White said as she opened the door. Once they entered the room, they saw Steven sitting on his throne, tossing a bubble in the air and catching it. When he saw the four of them enter, he popped the bubble midair, causing a small explosion, similar to a fire cracker.

“Aunt Blue, Aunt Yellow, and Aunt White, how wonderful it is to see you all again, it’s been far too long since we last talked,” Paragon said, in a calm manor. The Diamonds were a little shocked, Spinel was right about the drastic changes in Steven’s appearance.

“Steven, it’s so good to see you again as well. For what to we owe the pleasure of this little visit,” White asked approaching Steven.

“First off, I’m no longer going by Steven, please call me Paragon,” he corrected White as she said that vile human name.

“Oh, why the change in your name, Paragon was it,” asked Blue with curiosity.

“We’ll get to that and the reason for my visit in a moment, but first Spinel can you please join me over here,” Paragon asked still very calm and collective. Spinel looked at the Diamonds for reassurance, they all gave her a nod of assurance as she started walking towards Paragon.

“Hurry it up Spinel, I don’t have all day,” Paragon said in a calm but slightly annoyed tone. After a few more seconds, Spinel was finally standing next to Paragon, he then snapped his fingers, signaling for Pearl to attack. Pearl leapt at Spinel, drawing both of her blades. Before she even knew what was going on, Spinel’s form had been sliced into three, staring at Paragon with a confused look before finally poofing. Paragon didn’t even look at Spinel as Pearl cut her down, he was too busy enjoying the shock and horror on the Diamonds’ faces. Without even looking he had reached out and grabbed Spinel’s gem before it had a chance to hit the floor.

“SPINEL,” the Diamonds cried out as they watched her get cut down by Pearl.

“Now, Blue you asked why the change in my name, well I’m no longer half human. I have been under so much stress that it caused me to poof and I reformed as a pure Diamond. But I dare not call myself Pink Diamond, as she, along with you three, were a major source of the stress and trauma throughout my life,” Paragon stated as he began squeezing on Spinel’s gem as pink energy started sparking around his hand, “I’ve had a lot of time to think since you attacked me Spinel, I’ve let you and them off way too easy. I’ve decided that none of you are worthy of living anymore.” After a few seconds, there was an audible cracking that could be heard and was also visible on the heart shape gem as he increased the pressure. A few more seconds later, it shattered in to a thousand pieces. The Diamonds watched in horror as Paragon had shattered Spinel. Paragon dumped the shattered remains of Spinel on the ground.

“Steven, how could you,” cried Blue at the death of Spinel.

“I thought you were supposed to be better than this, better than we use to be,” White said in horror.

“What the fuck happened to you, Steven,” Yellow said angerly.

“I TOLD YOU, MY NAME IS PARAGON, YOU FUCKING MORONS,” he screamed, cracking the walls of the throne room, “Everyone in my life is responsible for my creation. Having the love of my life reject me was the straw that broke the camel’s back and caused me to snap. I’ve had so much horrible shit happened to me over the last four years, that the stress became to unbearable and 99% of it was your all’s fault. Blue, you locked me in a tower, where I nearly starved to death, because that is what you would do to punish Pink. Yellow, you stomped on me nearly crushing me to death. White, you ripped the gem from my body and I was literally seconds from death because you thought it would get Pink back. Spinel tried to kill me and the Earth just because of something Mom, not me, did. All three of you have sent Gem’s to capture me. You all tried destroying my home with a Geo Weapon. You all corrupted hundreds of Gems, which in turn attacked me and my home. I should shatter you all right now, like I did Spinel,” Paragon ranted.

“And why won’t you,” asked White.

“Oh I will be, but there is another part to your all’s punishment that I have in mind for you,” Paragon answered as he stood up from the throne and disappeared before reappearing with his hand on Blue’s gem. His hand started glowing bright pink as he began to siphon off the light from Blue’s gem. Blue screamed out in pain as her light was being taken from her. Yellow and White watched as the color from Blue’s form began to fade as she started to glitch out. As this was going on Paragon was growing taller, but still maintaining the body build of Jasper as his power grew. Soon Blue’s physical form had disappeared as Paragon had siphoned the remaining light from her gem, leaving only a colorless gem behind. Paragon now stood as tall as Pink did before she turned herself into Rose Quartz. White looked on in horror at Paragon as he then bubbled Blue’s gem. Yellow only grew angrier as Paragon then exploded the lightless gem into thousands of tiny pieces.

“This is your punishment White, me stealing the light from your gem to increase my own power. I will become a perfect Diamond, one that will succeed were you have failed and I will take over the entire universe. I will shape it in my own image and obliterate all that resist my authority,” Paragon said as he laughed maniacally. Having heard enough, Yellow charged full speed a Paragon, punching and knocking him out of the building and sending him crashing into the streets. Paragon slowly got up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“Well, that was a wonderful punch, Aunt Yellow, but please allow me to respond,” he said as he dusted himself off as he stood up after a few minutes. He took off his cape and threw it to the ground. He then took off running back towards the throne room at a high rate of speed, the wind from him running knocked anyone along the path over. As Paragon made his way back towards the throne room, Yellow was picking up the shattered remains of Blue in attempt to gather all her pieces to reform her using her new powers. She had almost all the pieces picked up when Paragon came running through the door and punched Yellow in the back of the head with a bubbled fist with enough force that it had shattered Yellow’s helm. Yellow responded by turning around and throwing a punch at Paragon but was blocked. He responded by throwing a punch of his own. This went on for a few minutes before Yellow headbutted Paragon as he blocked one of her punches, knocking him into the floor with such force that it left a crater behind. White saw this as an opportunity and attempted to intervene and help Yellow in the fight against Paragon, but was stopped when Pearl’s blade sliced through her Achilles tendon with her sword.

“You little wench, how dare you attack me. I’ll shatter you for this,” White said as she tried to grab at Pearl, only for Pearl to slice her hand off. White screamed out in pain as Pearl’s sword sliced cleanly through her wrist. Yellow, who was repeatedly stomping on Paragon in the crater, heard White cry out in pain, turned to see Pearl swinging her sword at White. Yellow charged towards Pearl at full speed ready to squash her like a bug, when something grabbed her leg. She turned around to see that Paragon was already back on his feet and had a firm grasp of her right leg.

“I don’t know where you think you’re going but our fight is nowhere near over,” Paragon said as he swung Yellow over his head and into the floor, repeating the process over and over again, leaving a crater each time. After ten minutes, Paragon stopped, having destroyed the throne room with Yellow’s body, right before Yellow was about to poof. Paragon then floated into the air.

“What’s wrong Aunt Yellow, you don’t seem to have that cocky attitude as you had before, when I was letting you win,” Paragon gloated as he floated down on top of Yellow’s gem.

“Fuck…you…Steven, When I get…up… I’m going to…squash you…like the fucking bug…that you are,” Yellow weakly said as she lifted her head towards Paragon.

“I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS PARAGON, and you’re not going to get the chance to. Now time for you to join Aunt Blue, Aunt Yellow,” Paragon said as he began laughing as he placed his hand on Yellow’s gem. Once again Paragon’s hand began to glow bright pink as he started siphoning off the light from Yellow’s gem. White watched in horror as another one of her sisters was being killed by her nephew. As Paragon siphoned the light from Yellow, his body again compensated for the increase in power by growing taller while still maintaining the body build of Jasper. Soon Steven had siphoned all the light from Yellow’s gem as he now was the same height as Mega Pearl. White watch as Paragon picked up Yellow’s colorless gem, tossing it in the air and catching it, as he walked towards his Aunt. White attempted to back away but was block by Pearl, who was getting ready to swing at her with her sword, but was stopped by Paragon.

“No need to kill her yet, Pearl,” Paragon said as he bubbled White, “We’re taking her back to Earth with us, but first, I need you to warp to Little Homeschool and be my herald, advised them that I’m coming soon. Let Connie know I’m upset she didn’t stay put like I asked her to,” Paragon then took Yellow’s gem, tossing it in the air and blasted it with an energy beam and reducing it to dust. Pearl activated the warp pad and headed off to Little Homeschool.

“Why don’t you go ahead and steal my light and shatter me like you did Blue and Yellow,” White cried from inside the bubble.

“Because I want the people of Earth to watch me do it, I want them to learn to fear me, so they know that I’m not fucking around when I tell them to obey me,” Steven said shrinking the bubble down giving White less space to move. Paragon chuckled as he knew that his rule over the Universe would soon begin.


	4. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paragon returns to Earth to deliver a message.

Back on Earth, Bismuth, Connie, Mayor Nanefua, and a General from the military were sitting in a room at Little Homeschool, planning both their attack and defense strategies against Steven for when he finally returned. They had been strategizing for almost an hour, while the rest of the citizens of Little Homeschool and a few humans worked on building defenses. Then the warp pad in the center of Little Homeschool suddenly lit up. Bismuth, Connie and the General ran outside in fear that it may be Steven warping in, but instead were greeted by the reprogramed Pearl.

“Greetings, Gems and Humans of Delmarva. My master, Lord Paragon, has sent me to inform you that he will soon be arriving back on Earth..,” Pearl announced, before she was interrupted by the General.

“Just who the fucking hell are you? You don’t look like this Steven I’ve been warned about,” the General stated.

“I wasn’t addressing you since you’re not a citizen of either Beach City or Little Homeworld. But since you’re clearly feeble-minded, I’ll identify myself. My name is Pearl. I’m Lord Paragon’s faithful servant. I handle the small things for my master, i.e. morons like you,” Pearl said. 

“Listen here you bitch, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you where you stand,” asked the General, having heard enough from her and pulled out his side arm.

“Sir, I would strongly advise against that idea,” Connie stated, having notice the two cutlasses attached to Pearl’s belt.

“Why shouldn’t I, we could send this Steven or Paragon or whatever the fuck his name is a message by killing his fucking little messenger,” the General stated.

“Because the two swords that are on her belt tells me that Steven didn’t erase her knowledge of sword fighting and she was the one who taught me. Even before Steven reprogramed her, she was the one person I could never beat in a duel,” Connie explained.

“As much as I hate to admit this, you should maybe listen to that one if you want to continue living, you moronic Terran,” Pearl responded, staring at the General.

“Duly noted,” the General stated as he pointed his weapon at Pearl. But before he could fire, Pearl had went from standing on the warp pad to standing next him with both of her swords out. The General looked over at Pearl in the corner of his vision with fear then started screaming as his arm that was holding his gun started falling apart in sections. He then fell to his knees screaming as he withered in pain for a few seconds before Pearl sliced his head cleanly off. 

“That finally shut that stupid Terran up,” Pearl declared as she flung the blood off of her swords and returned them to their scabbard.

“Now, before I was interrupted by that stupid fucking idiot, Lord Paragon wishes for you all to know that he will return to Earth today at 3:00 PM, at Peak Slab in the Middle Garden section of Empire City and he will have a present for you all to enjoy. He demands that the Earth media be in attendance as well, not only does he have a message for you all, but the leaders of this rock as well,” Pearl explained as she walked back towards the warp pad.

“Oh and Ms. Maheswaran, Lord Paragon is extremely displeased that you disobeyed his order, he wishes for you to know that your punishment will be more severe now,” Pearl exclaimed as she warped away. Connie was staring at the pad as she was starting to become over whelmed with grief as the Pearl she knew was truly gone like Peridot had predicted. She then felt Bismuth place her hand on her shoulder, Connie turned at hugged her tightly as her boyfriend and her teacher were both gone.

“It’s gonna be okay Connie, will figure a way to either get them back to their old self or stop them, one way or the other, but first we need to start preparing for whatever this surprise he has for us is,” Bismuth said trying to cheer Connie up, while getting her mind back on the task at hand.

“Right,” Connie said, releasing her hug from Bismuth and wiping her eyes dry.

“So, we have till 3:00 PM before Steven arrives back in Empire City,” Bismuth said as they headed back over to talk to Mayor Nanefua.

“Seems like it and I have a bad feeling about it too,” Connie said as she closed the door.

The media had all gathered around Middle Garden preparing to broadcast Paragon’s speech. Right at 3:00 PM, there was a bright flash of light as Paragon appeared before them. Back at Little Homeschool they were all gathered around the TV, watching as Paragon reappeared. Bismuth, Connie, Lapis and Peridot watched in shock as Paragon looked at the cameras, as if he was staring straight at them.

“He’s changed even more,” Connie uttered. As they continued watching Pearl then appeared to his left as a bubbled White Diamond appeared to his right.

“I’m going to announce this only once, the Earth will surrender complete control to me or face total annihilation,” Paragon stated.

“And what if we don’t,” asked a reporter. Paragon stretched an arm out behind his back, forming a bubble, no bigger than the size of a baseball and fired it towards the skyscrapers behind him. Once it traveled a mile from him, it exploded, obliterating everything within a half mile radius from it. As the pressure wave from the explosion blew past Paragon, he was still staring at the reporter that asked the question. 

“G…g…go…got it,” the reporter said. Connie and the others watched in horror as Paragon had just killed thousands if not tens or maybe hundreds of thousands of people without even blinking.

“Good, now before I leave, I have a message for the Gems and Humans of Delmarva. Many of you know who this is in the bubble and many of you know who these were,” Paragon said as he held out colorless shards of Blue and Yellow. There was a loud gasp throughout Little Homeschool as Paragon showed off the shards.

“Now, many of you are wondering about my change in appearance. This is what three Diamonds look like in one body. Blue and Yellow may be gone physically but their light is now part of me. I’m a Semi-Perfect Diamond and when I siphon the light from White, I will become a Perfect Diamond, a paragon if you will,” he explained staring straight at the camera. The camera panned back as the bubble rose above his head. Then the air inside the bubble started sparking before it shocked White with electricity, who screamed out in pain as lines started to form on her body before finally poofing. Paragon then popped the bubble, allowing White’s gem to drop in his hand.

“And now it’s time for me to siphon the light from White,” Paragon gloated as White’s gem started glowing as well as his hand. This time instead of growing like he had before, his whole body began to glow as he started levitating. Once Paragon was about thirty feet off the ground, White’s Diamond was no longer glowing. Paragon then crushed the lightless gem as he floated back down towards the ground. When both his feet had touched the ground, he was still glowing but he was also singing.

“♬'P' is for the ‘precious’ looks upon your face,

'A' is for the 'annihilation' of the planet Earth,

'R' is for the 'rapture' that I will bring upon the Universe,

'A' is for the 'asses' that I am about to kick,

'G' is for just how 'grand' I am,

'O' is for my 'outrage' that I have towards you all,

'N' is for the 'nightmare' which is what you think this is,

(chuckles)

My name is Paragon, ♬” he sung as he stopped glowing. He was now the height of Pink Diamond but no longer had the physical shape of Jasper, but that of a martial artist. As Paragon looked around at the fright of all those around him, he returned his focus to the reporter that had questioned him earlier. He raised his hand and the reporter suddenly began flying towards Paragon, his had ending up around their neck. 

“And I’d like to say au revoir,” Paragon stated as he snapped the reporter’s neck.

“Now, leaders of this pitiful world, you have one week to give me your answer, if I don’t hear an answer by this time next week, I’ll turn the rest of Empire City into dust and for every day you refuse to surrender another city will be reduced to dust. Tick tock, _tick tock,_ ” Paragon said as he teleported away.


End file.
